Matched
by 39cluesFan
Summary: In the futuristic San Francisco, where people only believe in destiny and fate, each teenager is Matched with another one, chosen incidentally. From the two of them, it is believed that the one is always stronger than the other. According to the Rules, the two children are forced to pass through 3 tests. In the third, one of them always dies. Until now. Because they're different...


**Ok, HIII! So anyone remember me? Anyone? No... So hello again I'm 39cluesFan! Yeah, I'm missing ages I know, but I passed through a Divergent phase but nowwwww... I'm back again!**

**This is a dystopian, drama and romance action story. **

**PS: I do not own the 39 clues.**

**Warning: NO character death.**

* * *

Sinead's POV:

I stare at a nearly damaged wall diary, hanging askew from a small nail. I stay here, standing on the floor, for several minutes, while time slowly passes. But I don't want time to pass. I don't want these "several minutes" to go by. I just want to get stuck here, forever. I want the sound of the clock to stop and never start again. But that's impossible, and I know it, I don't want to believe it though. So, I go back into starring this number. Today's day is circled by white chalk. Of course it is, as every important day of my life. But this one is something more than important. It's nearly deadly. Friday, 11th December. 6:53pm. 7 minutes for the letter. Six and then five. And they become less every second.

"Day of Truth"

That's how they call it. I call it "Day of Doom".

Anyway. The name of this day is not my basic problem now. My biggest problem, is the day itself. This day, "the day when your fears come to life". Charles Talor, If I, were you.  
I let my extremely tired body lie on the bed while I breath out. Unconsciously, my left hand caresses the mattress for several seconds. I feel it hard and ragged under my soft touch. Slowly, I try to keep calm and I breath in and out many times as quietly as I can. Then, I suddenly see the grey poster on the also grey wall. Strangely, I feel like I've never seen it before. Although it's so awfully torn I can still see the white, faded letters. "There's nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be..." I read clearly but softly. Underneath the letters, there is also a white mag. It means destiny, my grandma used to claim and so did my parents. It's beautiful. Of course I recognize this symbol immediately. That's the symbol of our city, Felina. A dragon and a heart, it looks like tribal art. I remember my teacher telling me that the dragon means bravery and the heart means soul. And together they mean brave soul. Heart's courage.

And as for our "poem", I don't think I agree. I am not sure yet though, confusion doesn't let me think clearly but, still. There is no destiny. There is no fate. There are choices, decisions and facts. That's it. We are who we want to be, not who we are meant to be. That's what I believe. But for now I must agree with the rest of the citizens. Claim I agree, actually. Or else...

But as I said before I have bigger problems than the cast of mind of the citizens of Felina. If I'm chosen, I'll probably die. But even if I don't, I'll see someone dying. Or kill him myself. But what's worse? Die or kill? Kill... Kill who? A random teenager, or the one I was destined to be matched? And who will it be? A boy, a girl? An unknown? A relative? I guess I'll find out soon. Time to learn if I'm chosen or not. But I don't have to.

I hear the door opening and my two brothers come in. I stare them. I guess it before they say it.

"You're chosen"

* * *

**So? What do you think? It's small I know but it's very difficult to write... Please review to tell me your opinions.**

**Questions:**

**1) Do you believe in destiny? Do you think you were born to do something and you are meant to be someone? Or do you prefer to think that you make your choices and decisions?**

**2) Would you prefer die or kill somebody?**

**3) And last question... Puppies or cats? (silly smile)**

**And by the way, I'm giving English exams this year so it would be really helpful if you tried to tell me what my mistakes are. And some tips are also welcome. Thank you!**

**Bye!**


End file.
